Redemption
by BlueKyanite
Summary: Steven is special. He believes that all gems should just get along. Any gem can and probably will fall for his kindness. If they haven't yet, then they will. Believe in Steven. (Rated T just to be safe) -Yes, the horrible cover image is mine. Deal with it. AU starting at Catch and Release. EDIT: This is Part 1 of 3 stories.
1. Chapter 1

Steven Universe

Lapis Lazuli struggled to make a decision. After 100 years of being held captive inside a mirror as a source in the war for the Pink Rebellion, the war ended, and she thought she would be free. But when she found out no one would come back for her, she slowly drifted into insanity.

After 203,156 counted years, rarely being touched, she was released from her prison by a boy named Steven. Steven was unique. He was half gem, half human, and he was the only one who cared about her. Not only did he fix her gem, clearing her mind of madness, but he freed her to her home. The mother trapped her, and the son freed her.

However, she found something terrifying when she returned to her home planet; everything was different. Not only could she not learn how to work things, everyone; her fellow gems and old friends, were completely dissimilar to her. Their gems were trapped like hers, but unlike Lapis, they were completely connected to robotic suits. Her friends weren't themselves at all. The very few that weren't like the others wouldn't listen to her, she was alone.

Years passed on Homeworld, and she was just as much a prisoner there as in the mirror. The force field that had kept her there for so long only had one guarded entrance, and she couldn't get through without a gem suit. One day, she got word that there was a job opening as an informant. She had nothing better to look forward to, so she took it. It was madness. She had to run around everywhere trying to keep things organized, not understanding any of it, until the news came.

Three gems, Peridot 238, her escort, Jasper, and Lapis herself were assigned to travel to earth and manually reactivate the kindergarten there. The day before they left, Lapis tried her best to use a camera messenger to send a message to Earth. In her message, she warned him of Jasper and Peridot's arrival.

When they were in space heading to earth, Lapis attempted an escape. She was caught, however, and thrown into another prison. When she was let out, she was forced to face Steven and the "Crystal Gems". She was as surprised as he was when they faced each other. She tried to defend him, but it was no use. Steven and his friends were brought aboard a ship to be brought back to Homeworld.

Lapis found that Steven had got out of his vessel, but she begged him to return so they won't get into any more trouble. He wasn't convinced; however, as he ran off to rescue his real friends. Not too long later the ship crashed back on earth. Peridot had escaped somehow, and she tried to do the same. Jasper caught her by the leg, and that leads to right now.

"Come 'ere, brat!" Jasper said as she grabbed Lapis. "Aww, don't fly off so soon," She told her. "Lapis!" Steven yelled. "Lapis listen, fuse with me!" Jasper told her. "What?" She asked. "How long have they kept you trapped here on this miserable hunk of rock?" Jasper said as she dropped Lapis to the ground. She weakly looked over to Steven. "These gems, their traitors to their Homeworld. They kept you prisoner, they used you! This is your chance to take revenge! Come on, just say yes," Jasper told her. She looked to Steven. "Lapis don't do it!" He begged her.

 _Why does this all have to be so hard? I thought I would be free when I got home. But now, I'm even more of a prisoner than I was before! And she expects me to FUSE with her? How dare she! I… I need to protect Steven from this beast._

She closed her eyes and thought. Lapis looked over to Jasper, and held out her hand. Jasper took her hand. "Noooo!" Steven yelled. Jasper spun her and held her back down, and they fused into a single being; Malachite.

Malachite, controlled by Jasper, started laughing manically. She summoned a hand from the water, but it suddenly turned to a chain. "Huh? What?" Jasper said as more chains snapped onto her. What are you doing?!" Jasper said. "I'm done being everyone's prisoner. Now you're MY prisoner! And I'm never letting you GO!" Lapis yelled through Malachite. As Jasper struggled to free herself from the fusion, she was pulled into the ocean. "Lapis!" Steven yelled. "Let's stay on this miserable planet. TOGETHER!" She yelled as they were both completely enveloped in water. Lapis could hear the faint noise of a song playing as she was pulling Malachite into the depths of the ocean.

 **Hey Guys! I hoped you liked the first chapter of my first fanfic! Btw, all of this will be prewritten and is not going to be changed to fit with the storyline, so feel free to call it canon. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Steven Universe

Lapis is a prisoner of many things. Prisoner of the Ocean, Prisoner of Malachite, but most of all, prisoner of herself. She is deep in the ocean with Jasper, Struggling with all her might to keep Malachite a fusion. She has had a lot of time to think. Think about freedom, and Steven, and- "Steven!" She yelled. "Lapis Lazuli?!" He said, swimming over to her. "Steven, wuh-what are you doing in here?!" She asked. "Uhh… I know it's weird, but, heh, I'm just dreaming, so don't even worry about it!" He said calmly. "What? No! Steven, I'm trying to concentrate! How are you here?!" She yelled as she held her head. "What? Oh my gosh are you okay?" He answered. "Steven, please, I-" She was cut off by laughing.

Steven disappeared. "Jasper, STOP!" She yelled as she came back into focus. Back in the Malachite Realm, she held herself in chains to keep Jasper under. She heard something behind her. "Lapis!" Steven yelled. She looked back at him. "Steven, why do you keep coming back?! I can't get distracted, I have to hold us down with the weight of your planet's ocean, I've got to keep her!" She said through her teeth, trying to keep Malachite in check.

"Wait, Lapis, tell me where you are, we can help you!" Steven said. She looked back, but was pulled. "I told you, No!" She said before being pulled underwater. She struggled to pull herself back up, but she heard Steven yelling something, and Jasper murmuring. She pulled herself back up with her wings. "Lapis!" Steven said running back to her. "Can't you see? I can't stop, not for a second, don't look for me! I don't want your help!" She told him. "but-" "Just let me do this for you!" She said. "Lapis-" "NO! I'm not Lapis anymore," She said as she got up. "Were Malachite now," She said, wrapping her wings around herself.

"Lapis, no!" Steven yelled as she pulled herself under water and pulled Jasper into her. They grew into a giant figure; Malachite. She yelled "Gooo!" At Steven, and he disappeared. "You will never get him," She told Jasper. "I'll be free one day, and when I am, you know what I'm gonna do," Jasper responded. Lapis hoped she could hold Jasper forever, but they both knew that won't happen.

 **Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, just wanted to add it in. Hopefully next chapter will be the last one for Lapis, and next we'll move on. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Steven Universe

It's been about a year in earth time since Malachite was trapped. Lapis was too weak to continue any longer, and both Jasper and Lapis knew it. They began to defuse slowly, with Lapis trying to hold on for longer, but it was no use. Malachite was undone.

Lapis laid there next to Jasper. They were both unconscious. Lapis, luckily, was the first to wake up. She looked over to Jasper, and jumped back. She spread her wings and flew off, hoping to warn Steven.

After about an hour of searching, Lapis found the temple. Steven was playing in front of his house with a square shaped toy. Lapis flew down to them. "Steven!" She yelled to him. "Lapis?" He said, looking up at her. "I thought you were- When did you- Whah?" He looked confused. "Steven, Jasper escaped and she's probably looking for you right now and," Lapis stopped as she fell to the ground. "Lapis! Are you okay?" Steven asked. "Yeah, I'm just worn out. But you need to be ready for when Jasper finds you; she's coming here right now!" Lapis said before she retreated to her gem.

When Lapis woke up, she looked around. She was on a comfortable seating arrangement. She looked down at herself. She now had a lighter blue dress and the same color sandals with a silk sky blue scarf around her neck. She also had a lighter blue but longer top that had short sleeves.

"Lapis, you're awake!" She looked behind herself and saw Steven sitting on another long chair near a window. "Steven, how long was I gone?" She asked. "Umm, about a day," Steven said. "Wait, is Jasper here yet? Where is she? I need to help!" She said. "Don't worry; the gems said she's probably lost in the sea. It's really big, you know," Steven answered. "So, what do you want to do now that you're going to stay? You are staying, right?" He asked. "I… I don't know… I just need to think," She answered. She started walking to the door. "Well, the gems said when they get back and if you're awake they're going to ask you questions. They also don't want you to leave which is why you can't open the door," Steven said scratching his head while Lapis tried getting the door open.

"Hey, we do have some time, so do you want to watch a movie?" Steven offered. "What? I mean… Sure?" Lapis said, confused. "What's a movie?" She asked. "Oh, uhh, it's like a show but longer," "What's a show?" "A thing you watch to not be bored," Steven said. "Oh, so you mean a book," "No, not exactly. It's like a book only you watch it," Lapis was confused at this. "Here, let me just show you,"

Steven led Lapis upstairs to his room and he put on an episode of Crying Breakfast Friends. "Uhh, Steven? Why is the human waffle talking to the human blueberry?" She asked when she sat down on the bed. "That's just the story. See, Blueberry was in jail and waffle was sad, but now she's free and waffle and blueberry are just trying to pass the time before their friends get home," Steven explained.

Just then, the warp pad glowed and the gems appeared. "Steven! Where are you?" Pearl asked when she didn't see Steven or Lapis' gem. "Guys were up here. Look, Lapis is back!" He called to him as Lapis peeked at them from the bed. "Lapis Lazuli, we need to ask you some questions, can you please come down here?" Garnet called to her. "Lapis, it's okay, they're my friends!" Steven said. Steven brought Lapis downstairs and sat on the couch with her.

"Lapis, we have some questions, if that's okay," Garnet asked. "If Steven trusts you, then I'll answer your questions… I guess…" She answered nervously. "Now, we need to know what happened to Jasper," Garnet told her. "I honestly don't know where she is, I woke up before her when we unfused so I flew here to warn you, but I was too exhausted and I had no choice but to retreat," She answered. "Okay, but do you know if any other Homeworld gems are coming?" Pearl asked. "No, they just sent us three," She said. "Hey, can I take a walk on the beach? I just haven't gotten the chance to enjoy the ocean in a couple years. Homeworld doesn't have one and I wasn't able to really enjoy it when I was Malachite. I just want to enjoy it for a while and then I'll answer more questions," Lapis said.

The gems talked to each other about this. Finally, Garnet said "Only if Steven goes with you," Lapis nodded and got up. She walked to the door and Garnet let them out.

"So, Lapis, I've been wondering, since you can't go back to Homeworld and you don't really have anywhere else to go…" "Steven, I need to think if I want to stay on earth," "No, I mean… The gems will probably trust you soon enough and we live right next to the ocean and so I was just going to ask…" Steven looked up at her. "Wanna join the Crystal Gems?" Steven asked, smiling. Lapis looked back at him. They stared at each other for a bit.

After a while, Lapis smiled at Steven. "Woo Hoo! Lapis joins the team!" Steven yelled, jumping around and spinning Lapis. "Whoa, Steven, I- Wah!" She said when she fell to the ground of dizziness. "Oops, sorry," Steven said, still smiling. "I just don't have anywhere to go, and Jasper and Peridot might find out about…" Steven stopped smiling. "Lapis… About what?" She looked at Steven. "Let's… Go back and tell your friends," She said.

"Yeah, nothing much, just Steven being Steven, Talking about the ocean and all that junk. Oh yeah, and Lapis wants to join us," Amethyst told Garnet and Pearl after coming back from eavesdropping as a fly. "WHAT?! Did Steven offer her that? She is not joining us! What if she wants to hurt Steven? I just-" "Pearl, Lapis kept herself prisoner fused with the brutal Homeworld gem that kept her in prison for who knows how long just to protect Steven. I think she's trustworthy," Garnet told her.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Steven said as he came through the door with Lapis. "Uhh, yes Steven?" Pearl said. "Lapis is joining us!" He said when he started dancing around her again. "Well that's… Nice," Pearl said when Garnet bumped her. "But Lapis, we still have one more question for you," Garnet told her. They all sat down on the couch, except for Steven who ran upstairs and jumped down and twice and then sat on the floor.

"Lapis Lazuli, we need to know about the Diamond Authority," Garnet told her. Lapis looked at her, surprised. "Well, you know about Pink Diamond… White Diamond is missing and so Yellow Diamond has taken control, she has upgraded Homeworld completely; I promise if I understood any of it I would tell you but it's too confusing. I can't understand any of it," Lapis looked down. "But what about Blue Diamond?" Pearl asked. Lapis looked at her seriously. Her gem glowed a dark blue color and the triangle symbol on her top started to glow. "Blue Diamond died of birth… And I'm her daughter,"

 **Oooh, twist ending! But we all knew this was coming Longest chapter so far, and we still have *Ahem* uhh… And were only on our first gem! Spinning our (Rigged) wheel, and the next redemption is: In the next chapter :P See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

Steven Universe

Peridot's life has been simple, yet complicated. She is Homeworld's new generation of helpers, after the Pearl series. She was created to be a technician, but her intelligence grew more than usual, so she was promoted to be the special one who reactivates the earth kindergarten. From there, however, everything went downhill.

When she managed to fix the galaxy warp there, she found that it was compromised and took the evidence back to Homeworld. After that, the warp suddenly broke down again! So she tried to access the kindergarten from a technological point by using some old gem tech. There, however, she found many things. First, she found something she probably shouldn't have; the punished gems that were fused together. That was truly horrific. But if it wasn't bad enough, she then found out there was a "Steven" That had gotten in. THEN she found out that it had 4 gems at its power! A Defective Pearl, an Over nourished Amethyst, and a Ruby and Sapphire fused into a Garnet! These gems caused her trouble, especially on her exploration.

Peridot got an escort to earth by Jasper, a Homeworld gem, and the thought-to-be-shattered Lapis Lazuli, her informant. The informant, however, tried to escape, so she was locked up. She didn't care, she knew everything already. But then, when her escort suddenly decided that the Steven needed to be taken to Yellow Diamond, she was angry.

Her mission was to reactivate the kindergarten. Then it was to complete the horrific fusion experiments. Now it's to bring a "thing" To Yellow Diamond. Then, as if it couldn't have gotten worse, they crashed her ship! She managed to escape and was working on fixing her escape pod, but those Clods had to take it! Then she tried to go back to one of her old missions to reactivate the fusion experiment. They destroyed that too! Then she tried contacting Yellow Diamond with a broken communication hub. She was rescued! But then she woke up. AND THEY BROKE IT! She tried trapping them, and they took her foot! Her life isn't fair. So now here she is, footless, wandering around planet of the Clods, looking for some way to get to her home. Will she ever get back?

 **Sorry for another short chapter, but I just wanted to introduce Peridot next. Since she doesn't have as much of an interesting story as anyone else, she will probably be 3 chapters. Just reminding you that this is all prewritten. I'm writing this on 9/9/15 if I don't finish all of this in a while. I want to pre-write the whole story before I post it though because then I won't give up on it and leave you guys hanging. I mean, you'll be surprised when I- uhh, never mind. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

Steven Universe

Peridot was wandering around in the tall grass when she suddenly bumped into something. She looked up and it read something in earth language. Universal translator starting up… Beach City. Well, she has nothing better to do. Why not? She wandered in.

Peridot didn't see many humans, but she didn't care. If anything, she wanted to be alone. But it's better to not sit around and do nothing just because you lost your foot. She wandered into a wall without looking. "Oww! Who put this- Uhh- Why couldn't I-" She stumbled to find the right thing to complain about. "Funland Arcade… Yeah, because I'm soooo Fascinated with earth tech!" She said sarcastically. A small boy with a bunch of pieces of paper looked at her. "Ohh, uhh, I mean… Oh, just shoo!" She said. The boy walked away.

Peridot looked around. There were a bunch of machines that had weird stuff on them. She looked over to a boy playing a game. She looked at it and saw him crashing a vehicle into walls. "Uhh… Why are you trying to break that vehicle? Didn't you pay a lot of your currency to buy it?" She asked him. "Uhh, no, you're supposed to," He answered. She walked away with a confused look.

Eventually she had looked everywhere. Then she saw another boy walk in. Steven! "YOU!" She yelled, pointing at him. "Peridot!" Steven yelled. He ran out of the arcade, and Peridot chased him. "Hey, get back here you little whatever and- Whoah!" She tripped because she didn't have a foot. "GIVE ME BACK MY FOOT!" She yelled when she propelled herself up into the air towards him. She chased him all the way to a big statue with a house in front of it. "GUYS!" He yelled. She sat herself up on his roof to surprise attack him. She listened in on what he was saying.

"Those crystal clods will pay for what they- WAIT WHAT?!" She yelled when she saw Lapis fly out of the house and shoot water ropes at her. "WHAT ARE YOU- STOP IT! LAPIS, WHAT IN THE-" Her mouth was covered. "She sure does talk a lot, doesn't she?" Lapis told Steven. "I think the ge…w…" Peridot's senses slowly started to fade away as she felt herself shorting out.

When Peridot came to, she felt different. A LOT different. "What-" She even sounded different. She looked at her hands. They were… Hands. She didn't have a visor anymore, and her hair was long and curly. She had on a green t-shirt with a top on that had a triangle in the middle and black long sleeves down to her hands. She had Black sweat pants on with both feet and neon green sneakers.

She looked around. She was in a dark room with someone at the door. It was… Pearl. "Hey, why do I look and sound and feel and all that different? What did you do to me?" She asked a lot calmer than they both expected. "Peridot, for your entire life, you were wearing a bio-suit. When it shorted out, we couldn't fix it because the power source was broken. So… We took your gem out. This is the real you," Pearl explained calmly.

"But… Why didn't you just shatter me? I'm your enemy! Why… Why did you keep me?" She asked. "Because Peridot, we… We found something in your program. It was a corruption in your gem. It made you think the way they want you to. Without it… I don't like this as much as you do. We were going to bubble you, but the others all have… Uses for you," "What do you mean by… Uses?" Peridot asked. "Well, Garnet wanted to question you about Homeworld, since you obviously know more about it than Lapis did. Amethyst wanted to shatter you since... You know. Steven and Lapis, however, wanted to try to… How do I put it… Redeem you, somehow. I honestly don't know what's going to happen to you,"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like they're right. If I were you, I would've shattered me when I had the chance, which you still have. I kind of want to be shattered…" Peridot didn't say that last part out loud, but she was really confused.

She's been thinking a lot. She only liked Homeworld at all because they had programmed her to. After what she saw in the kindergarten, however, was awful. If she returns, that might happen to her too for failing the mission. She didn't really want to go back, either. And she knew she had nowhere to go, because she would probably be a freak amongst humans, and these crystal c-gems, they probably won't just let her in right then. And she would probably be shattered or bubbled by them in the end anyway. Her life was hard.

 **I honestly thought I would finish Peridot on this chapter, but I guess she just needs time to think. Also, I'm writing this chapter and probably many more to come on the day "Nightmare Hospital" comes out. SO EXCITED! This probably won't be posted for a while, though. Oh well. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

Steven Universe

"Peridot, you awake?" She heard a voice. After her talk with Pearl, she passed out. This new body is gonna need some getting used to. She opened her eyes. "St-Steven?" She saw him sitting next to her. "So, what will happen to me?" She asked him. "Well, I don't know what the gems want for you, but I think you should-" "Steven, how'd you get in here?" Lapis asked when she entered the room. Steven turned around. "Uhh… Same way you got in," He answered with narrowed eyes. "Steven, I need to talk to Peridot," Lapis said. He sat there. "Alone," She added. "Aww, fine," Steven said when he got up and exited through the temple.

"Peridot, why were you chasing Steven?" Lapis asked her. "To get my foot back," Peridot answered straight-forwardly. "They… Took your foot? By the way, you look and sound nothing like yourself, Peridot," "Well, I think the others took my gem out of my suit," She answered. "Umm, okay, I guess," Lapis said, still confused. "So, what will you do now?" She asked. Peridot looked down. "I don't know. Now that they're not controlling my thoughts, I need to rethink… Everything," She answered. Lapis looked at her. "Well, if you're not going back, I'm sure the gems will-" "They won't be as open to me as they were to you, Lapis. I am their enemy. You actually sacrificed your freedom just for Steven. They don't trust me," They both looked down. Lapis didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure about what was worse; That Peridot won't join her and her friends because she thinks they don't trust her, or that she's right.

"Well, I trust you," Lapis said as she looked up at her. "And I know they will trust you too. I stole their ocean, remember? If they can still trust me after that, then what's stopping them from trusting you?" Peridot looked at her. A tear went down her cheek as she started weeping. "It'll be okay," Lapis said. She hugged her, and Peridot hugged back. Neither of them are sure of what will happen.

 **Things just got emotional! Peridot is taking way longer than I thought; I was planning on this chapter being a long but final one. But hey, you just have to go with it. I promise (Not really though) That the next chapter will be Peridot's last one. And hey, we might see some *Ahem* uhh, next time! See ya!**


End file.
